


Your girlfriend HATES me!

by Useless_sunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Save Me, i am once again skipping physics, not referencing the webtoon lol, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_sunflower/pseuds/Useless_sunflower
Summary: A new girl joins the so-called akuma class and starts hanging out with Adrien,a lot, even though he has a girlfriend (which no one knows because they want it to be a secret). Will Marinette find out what she's up to?That sounds like a crappy nickelodeon movie but I SUUCCK at summaries
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, if you squint
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Your girlfriend HATES me!

**Author's Note:**

> PFFT WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF
> 
> Also assume that Adrien has apologised to Mari for his shitty advice about taking the high road.

She looked familiar. They couldn't guess where from, probably a commercial or something. The new girl glanced around the classroom as if looking for someone, before her eyes lit up in recognition, looking at the boy sitting next to Marinette. 

There were whispers surrounding her, rumours already flying around the classroom even before she opened her mouth to speak. She stumbled up the stairs, put off by the stares of her new classmates, eyeing her up like a piece of meat. 

Lila realised she was going to greet Adrien and stepped out in front of her before she could get further along. Putting on her most hospitable smile, she began to welcome her. _Ugh another pretty face, this should be easy,_

"Hey! You must be new, I'm Lila nice to meet you!" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile whilst Marinette almost gagged at the display.

"I'm Camille! Thanks for welcoming me." 

Marinette saw the hint of a smile on Adrien, "Do you know this girl?"

"Uhh yeah she's my-"

He gasped when Lila started wrapping her arms, in a friendly way (but it still looked really possessive), around the new girl as she froze. "Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Uh I don't think you got the memo but I'd rather you NOT hug me when we hardly know each other," Camille peeled herself off the brown-haired girl, continuing her venture to Adrien's desk. She had a moment of contemplating whether to apologising to Lila was a good idea, but judging Adrien's disgruntled face she decided not to in the end. 

_How dare she! She doesn't know who she's messing with._ Lila was determined to get her to fawn over her like the rest of the class. She blocked her once again in her path.

"Oh you must be surprised right? I mean THE Adrien Agreste in our class. Okay since you're new, I'll let you in on a secret, he's actually my boyfriend. Of course we can't tell anyone since his father, Gabriel Agreste, you know the fashion designer?" She made sure this was specifically pointed out, Camille simply nodded, feigning interest in the conversation "Yeah his father wouldn't be happy with him dating another model. But I let you know because I know you can be trusted" 

_'But you're not trustworthy Lila, I now know that for sure'_

Now she really needed to have a conversation with Adrien, this girl was a HUGE red flag.

_____

At lunch it was established to the whole class that Camille was already friends with Adrien. 

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the girl.

_There's something she's not telling us._

Turns out Alya mistook her suspicion for jealousy and sighed. "Girl not this again, you already hate Lila for having a crush on Adrien and now the new girl? She's just talking to him, they're already friends."

"B-but there's definitely something she's hiding! Look at her."

"She's hanging with the guys, what's so suspicious about that?"

"She's touching Adrien without permission." She gritted out. "She made a whole scene this morning about people touching her!"

Alya rolled her eyes, going back to eat her lunch.

Camille wanted to join the other girls but seeing the bluenette's hostility she opted out and decided to stick with Adrien. Clearly that's not working either. _'Great job Cami you've already made an enemy on the first day, how pathetic'_ she scoffed at herself. She had to apologise later for whatever she'd done.

Adrien noticed her inner turmoil but instead of interfering, he handed her a bottle of water. She smiled at the gesture, remembering all the times when they were little and he did the same thing whenever she was sad or angry.

_'At least he hasn't changed'_

_____

"So Lila's not your secret girlfriend?"

"NO, I'd rather get cataclysmed by pla- Chat Noir, than actually date _her"_

_hopefully she didn't notice the slip-up_

"Please don't say that Adrien, if you die I won't have anyone to make fun of."

_YES she didn't notice_

"Oh ha ha"

"Seriously though, which one of them is you're girlfriend? I wanna go and intimidate her." She put her fists up as if she was boxing.

"Fine if you really must know it's Marinette,"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah you're new" He mused "that girl in the pigtails and the pink jeans, she has the cutest smile" he sighed, pointing to the bluenette.

_'Oh shit not her, she HATES me'_

"She doesn't hate you" Adrein replied smoothly

"YOU READ MY MIND?"

"No but you did yell it out loud," She stuck her tongue out to him as he sat there smugly. "Just talk to her, she's a sweetheart."

"Easy for you to say Mr I've-got-a-secret-girlfriend, you're dating her!" 

"I promise you she won't hold a grudge...most of the time,"

"She hates Lila too?" She said dryly.

"Yup"

"Thought so,"

_____

She ran into an alley, behind the school, the perfect place for going unnoticed. Panic settled in her stomach because of the unfamiliar environment. Everyone called them akumas, and apparently they were part the normal parisian lifestyle. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realise there was another person there, until it was too late.

Camille watched Marinette yelling a sequence of words before a bright pink flash enveloped her and she was now clad in a latex (well it looked like latex) body suit with black spots adorning her mask and outfit. Without thinking she yelled out "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A SUPERHERO," before Ladybug whipped her head back at the other girl.

_FUCK I should have checked where I was going, Tikki's gonna kill me_

"Camille?"

She couldn't find herself to form words so all that came out was an incoherent hum.

"I'm gonna go fight this villian. You can stay put and please, please don't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

"Mhmm" She nodded furiously, watching Ladybug detach her yo-yo from her suit. 

"Hey Marinette?" Ladybug cringed before turning back to quiet the blonde. She put her finger on her lip to demonstrate.

Camille nodded, following her instruction then whispered "Stay safe okay?"

"I will, don't worry." 

And with that she zipped off to join her partner, to fight...an evil jelly monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it doesn't exactly make sense but PLEASE go with it, my attempt of inserting myself into the series might work if y'all don't point out tiny plot holes LOL.
> 
> Turns out this is gonna have another chapter HAHA
> 
> On an unrelated note, do y'all think Chat blanc was a little shrugged off in canon? As in, they mention it once but never again. I know this is a kids show (what I keep telling myself when I read really angsty fics that wouldn't actually happen in canon) but I feel like they should have developed it a bit more...seriously queen wasp got a 2 part special TWICE. IN TWO DIFFERENT SEASONS.
> 
> Okay rant over :D


End file.
